A network tap can be connected to a network switch and used to monitor and perform diagnostics on a network. Existing network taps are implemented as a separate hardware device that requires a direct power supply. When connected to the network, the device obtains a new Internet Protocol (IP) address and Media Access Control (MAC) address to enable the device to communicate with a monitor or diagnostics operator. Because existing network taps are implemented as separate devices, they are easily detectable. Furthermore, MAC address locking or IP address locking can prevent a network tap from communicating over the network.